Sands Of Time
by Lady's Secret
Summary: Larry Daley knew he had not seen the last of Kahmunrah, and when new and familiar faces come to the museum, it results in an epic battle for survival, and a young Princess is tasked with making the decision of saving her own life or saving the lives of those she loves. Al Capone/OC, Kahmunrah/OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Whut, this will be my first fanfic for Night At The Museum! It takes place after Battle of the Smithsonian. Isis, Ammon and Nefertiti are all my own characters. Please enjoy the story!

Synopsis: It has been 6 months since the Battle of the Smithsonian, and things have gotten back to normal at the museum of natural history. However, Larry cannot shake the feeling that they haven't seen the last of Kahmunrah, and when 3 new exhibits related to the past of the museum's resident pharaoh Akhmenrah arrive, the residents of the museum are in for the adventure of a life time. Akhmenrah/OC, slight Larry/Akhmenrah, Al Capone/OC and some slight Al Capone/Kahmunrah if you look closely

Chapter One: New Exhibits

Sometimes things were never what they seemed. Looks could be deceptive. Larry Daley could tell anyone that. When he first got the job as the night guard at the Museum of Natural History, he never expected the exhibits to come to life, much less expect they would become his friends. Then, after owning an extremely successful company and becoming a multi-millionaire, came another obstacle: Kahmunrah, who was Akhmenrah's older brother, had gotten his hands on the tablet that gave the museum life and almost took over the world. Thankfully, Larry had been able to stop them with the help of his friends and even made some new ones. Yes, things had changed indeed.

"Mister Daley, I just got a call that we are getting three new exhibits! They'll be an amazing addition to our Egyptian exhibit." Larry had just been helping his son Nick with an assignment that had been given to do over the summer.

"What are we getting in?" Larry hoped that it was not Kahmunrah. That would only spell disaster.

"We're getting in Queen Isis, who was the sole wife of Akhmenrah's older brother, along with her two children: Prince Ammon and Princess Nefertiti. Amazingly, Isis managed to survive a difficult birth delivering twins." Now this genuinely surprised Larry.

'Must have been an arranged marriage.' Larry thought. Although Kahmunrah proved to be very smart and physically strong, Larry couldn't fathom that any woman would put up with him.

"Isn't it fantastic? This will really bring visitors into the museum! We'll be closing for 2 weeks for renovations to make room, while our new exhibits will be arriving next week." Larry marked down on the calendar when the new exhibits would be arriving. With that, McPhee had left and within minutes, the entire museum came to life.

"There's some new exhibits coming." Nick was telling Akhmenrah as he taught the young king a card game.

"I heard they would be an addition on to my own exhibit." Larry nodded.

"Yeah. According to what McPhee told me, we're getting in your sister-in-law Queen Isis, and your niece and nephew, Prince Ammon and Princess Nefertiti." To Larry's surprise, a smile crossed Akhmenrah's face.

"Yes, Isis is a very kind woman. I look forward to seeing her and her children again."

"She must have the patience of a saint if she was married off to your brother and managed to bear him children."

"Well, Isis genuinely was in love with my brother to everyone's surprise. Her father was my father's closest friend and advisor, so the marriage wasn't too surprising. The fact that she survived giving birth to twins was a miracle." All the exhibits were a little on edge, especially the ones who had been shipped off to Washington. Jedediah was livid.

"We don't need no new exhibits, Gigantor! Especially not ones related to the goof ball who shut me in that hour glass!"

"Isis is a kind woman and her children are good people. Nefertiti especially. Not only was she exceptionally beautiful, she got her kind heart from me. At least that's what her mother always told me." Jedediah still wasn't convinced. He probably wouldn't be.

"Well, I think we should all be grateful that it's not Kahmunrah coming to the museum." Everyone agreed with that statement. Akhmenrah's older brother had proved to have a violent temper. When Larry and Nick got home that morning, Nick did some research on the new exhibits.

"Hey dad, check this out! According to what this article says, Isis married Kahmunrah at the age of fifteen, and became a mother just over a year later at sixteen."

"Does it state how old her derranged spouse was?" Finishing a bite of cereal, Nick nodded.

"According to this, Kahmunrah was twenty-eight at the time of his marriage. Then again, large age differences were quite common at this time."

"What does it mention about the children?" Larry sat across from his son. He was grateful that his ex-wife Erica had allowed him to have his son for the summer, while her and her new husband Don went on a summer long holiday. Don was a nice guy, and Larry was fine with it.

"According to this paragraph here, upon the death of Akhmenrah, Kahmunrah became king but was assassinated shortly after. Isis took her own life upon hearing of her husband's death. Surprisingly, Kahmunrah left the throne to the younger of his two children, Nefertiti, who was the first woman to have inherited the throne. She was fifteen upon her ascension but was poisoned six months later. It's not known who actually poisoned her, but many historians suspect it was her brother, who was quite jealous over being passed over for the throne." Larry put some eggs on Nick's plate.

"I'm tempted to ask Akhmenrah if any of that is true. Any knowledge could prove useful if any of them try to pull some kind of crazy stunt." Larry had learned that lesson early on when new exhibits came. Any knowledge proved useful.

"Well, Akhmenrah did say they were nice people. I think we should give them a chance, but still be careful at the same time." Nodding, Larry put the dishes in the sink.

"Good idea. Go clean up the dishes and get some sleep." The two slept until midday. They went out to get some things that Nick wanted to show Akhmenrah. The two had become good friends, with Akhmenrah confessing he viewed Nick as a younger brother. Once the items were purchased, Larry bought a pizza, two sodas and they headed to the museum.

"The new exhibits are arriving tomorrow." Teddy had let his horse wander the museum freely and joined the conversation that was going on between several inhabitants about the exhibits coming in. Rumours were being swapped and gossip was spreading like wild fire.

"Yeah, it should prove to be interesting. Nick thinks we should give them a chance, but be careful at the same time." The renovations were going faster than expected, and they were almost done.

"Dad, can I go see what the new rooms will look like?"

"Yeah, but be careful. There's some pretty valuable stuff in there." The preteen darted off. On the inside though, Larry was worried.

"Is something troubling you, Lawrence?"

"I just have a feeling we haven't seen the last of Kahmunrah."

"Well, I wouldn't be too worried." All the exhibits were now heading back to their proper spots for the day.

"Thanks." With that, all the exhibits froze. Although Larry couldn't shake the bad feeling he had, he watched closely as the boxes containing the new exhibits were brought in.

"There's some amazing stuff in here." Nick said, pointing out several articles of what appeared to be jewellery. Three long boxes were brought into the front lobby, where they would stay until the following morning.

"Yeah, this stuff is pretty cool. Anyway, we gotta get home and go to sleep." So off they went. Erica had left a message saying that she and Don had arrived at their destination safely and reminded Nick to behave himself and have fun. When the two headed to the museum that night, they were both counting down the minutes until all the exhibits came to life.

"Three, two, one. Magic time." With that, all the inhabitants sprung forth with life. The three boxes had started to rattle with life. Crow bar in hand, Larry went to open the first box.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Princess turned Priestess

A young man had appeared from the first box Larry had opened. To his surprise, Larry learned that all the new inhabitants could speak English.

"So you're Prince Ammon then?" The young man nodded.

"Yes. Where are my mother and sister?" Larry had him help to open the other boxes. The second was of a middle aged woman, Isis. She was very pretty, but with an air of wiseness. The third box, which contained Ammon's twin sister, revealed Nefertiti. The young princess got herself out of the box and gazed around the room. Rexy was fascinated with her and offered her the rib he liked to chase. The young princess graciously accepted it.

"Oh, thank you." Something Larry had noticed was that Nefertiti had a very distinct British accent.

"He wants you to throw it." Nick said, going over to her. There was an element of surprise on the part of the Princess.

"Throw it?"

"Rexy here behaves like a dog. If you throw the bone, he'll bring it right back to you. Watch me." Nick had thrown the bone and Rexy went chasing off after it. He brought it back to Nefertiti. She picked it up.

"Now you try." The young Princess threw the bone. Rexy happily went off after it and, as he always did, brought it right back.

"I'm Nick Daley. Nice to meet you." The two shook hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mister Daley. I am Princess Nefertiti." Nick nodded.

"I've heard a lot about you from your uncle. He speaks very highly of you." At that moment, Larry had noticed the dark look between the young Prince and Princess, which struck him as odd.

"What are you doing here?" Then the two had switched to speaking their native language of Egyptian and had started fighting with each other. Isis just shook her head.

"Do they always fight like this?"

"It's a good day if they only fight once." Larry offered Isis a glass of water, which she accepted.

"Wow, they must not like each other much."

"No, they don't. Right from their birth, Kahmunrah heavily favoured our daughter because she's so much like him. Not only that, but she is very intelligent. Ammon hated the fact that his younger sister was the favourite child and not himself. Nefertiti is the younger one, but she got all the things that a son would have been given and then some." The fight between the siblings had brought the attention of Akhmenrah, who quickly joined the conversation, though he was speaking English.

"Stop fighting this instant! This is very unbecoming of both of you." Larry watched Nefertiti closely. Obviously something Ammon had done had ticked her off. According to Isis, one thing the young Princess inherited from her father was her temper.

"They both have really bad tempers. It doesn't take much to provoke them." Once the twins had stopped fighting, Larry explained how things at the museum worked, and that some nights they had to pretend that they were ordinary people.

"Things are so different from everything I knew. There's so much more to the world." Nick nodded.

"Well, it has been three thousand years since you were last alive." The two had become fast friends, and Nick often explained how modern technology worked. The first night the new exhibits had been shown to the public went well.

"You're certainly very popular."

"It comes with being a princess. I have to speak with people." Once everyone had cleared out for the night, the exhibits had a few hours to themselves before sunrise.

"Are you alright, Neffie? You seem rather quiet." Akhmenrah had noticed a change in the behaviour of his young niece.

"I'm just thinking about everything. I was filled in on what happened at the Smithsonian." Biting his lip, Akhmenrah wasn't entirely sure what he should say. Something was bothering her.

"You've become very withdrawn lately. However, what happened isn't your fault." He had reverted to speaking their native language in order to avoid being heard by the entire museum.

"I just wish I could see my father again. Despite everything I've been told, I miss him terribly."

"There are many individuals here who would not be thrilled at that statement."

"I know, but that was one time." The two sat there for a moment before Larry came along.

"Hey, it's only a few minutes until sunrise." Larry walked with Akhmenrah back to his exhibit.

"She seems very upset."

"Neffie misses her father. They were very close."

"Well, I over heard McPhee mentioning his name a few times. I'll see what he thinks of bringing him to the museum. I know people won't like it, but we can work something out." All the exhibits went to sleep for the day. When Larry got to the lobby to head home, McPhee came rushing over.

"Fantastic news! I just got off the phone with the head curator at the Smithsonian and you'll never guess who our next exhibit will be!" Larry would have pitched the idea of bringing Kahmunrah to the museum, but McPhee had beaten him to it.

"Akhmenrah and his brother have never been in the same museum before. This will really bring the crowds in!" Larry of course was more concerned about how the exhibits who had been at the Smithsonian would react.

"That's good news. It'll mean more money for the museum too." That night was a night where the museum was not open to the public. Larry had figured out a way to tell everyone what was going to happen. Absolutely everyone needed to be there.

"So, I spoke to McPhee this morning and we'll be having another addition to our Egyptian gallery."

"Not that goof ball again, Gigantor!" Jedediah had been picked up by a rather irritated young woman.

"Pardon me, you little munchkin?" Jedediah had shut his mouth, not wanting to anger Nefertiti further.

"Now, I know a lot of you won't be happy, but we'll find a way to work something out."

"I'm not so sure. Can we trust Kahmunrah after what happened?"

"Obviously people are concerned, but this will be the first time I've seen my father since he died, could we all give him another chance?" Although people were reluctant, they agreed.

"When can we expect my brother to arrive?"

"It'll be another 7 to 10 days. There's a lot of stuff the Smithsonian has to pack up." So things went on as normal. Larry had noticed that Nefertiti was nowhere to be found.

"I believe my niece would be in her own exhibit. She's quite thrilled with this new development. I'd be willing to try and patch things up for her sake." Larry darted off. He still had not seen Nefertiti's exhibit, but it proved to be grand. Then again, she was a Princess by birth. There were several guards who didn't look thrilled at him being there, but they allowed him in, knowing he posed no threat.

"I take it you're excited?"

"More than anyone could ever understand. Family is very important to me."

"It is to a lot of people."

"I also wanted to thank you for doing this. I know many exhibits are not thrilled about this, but things can be worked out." The two talked for a bit while they headed to the food court.

"This is new. What purpose does it serve?"

"When people come to the museum and want something to eat they come here. Some people bring their own food though." Some of the exhibits were giving Nefertiti dirty looks, but she ignored them.

"You're good at ignoring people."

"I get that quite often. Even when I was alive, many people were not fond of me, mainly because they supported my brother. To be completely honest, I never wanted to be queen."

"You didn't? But why?"

"In the last few months of my father's life, I had trained to become a high priestess because it was something I enjoyed. Then I was informed that I was to become queen upon my father's death because he couldn't trust my brother to be an effective leader." Larry brought over two slices of pizza as he continued listening.

"What was it like for you back then?"

"Well, when I made my decision to become a priestess, I had to devote myself to the gods, body and soul. I never expected to rule Egypt, nor did I want to." Larry offered her the second slice of pizza.

"Try some, it's good." The young princess examined it more closely before taking a bite.

"It's tasty. What is it made of?" Larry had explained pizza to the younger woman before a ruckus was heard in the lobby. When they got there, it turned out to be a small squabble.

"Listen, if you're going to be like that, you'll get locked up during the night and you won't be able to have fun at all." Being told that Al Capone would also be a new arrival wasn't a big shocker. When the infamous gangster had taken notice of Nefertiti though, his demeanour changed. He tipped his hat to her.

"Sorry you had to see that, doll face." He kissed her hand.

"Apology accepted." Once that squabble was defused, things went back to normal. Larry wasn't sure how the dynamics of the museum would change when Kahmunrah did arrive, but he prepared himself for any possible outcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Family Reunion

As Larry watched the last pieces of the newest exhibit be put into placed, he recalled the last time he had spoken with Kahmunrah. He had proved to be ill-tempered and prone to excessive violence. He made a mental note to limit his son's access to him unless Akhmenrah or someone he trusted was there to keep an eye on him.

"Well, that's the last of it. Someone was one very spoiled ruler indeed."

"Yeah, looks like it." The movers left. Good thing, it was only a few minutes until sun down. Akhmenrah had decided to keep his tablet it it's usual place. The jackal guards wouldn't let anyone in that they didn't trust.

"Here goes nothing." Larry could hear Rexy roaring from the lobby as life came to the museum. Kahmunrah was quite surprised to see him again.

"I know you don't like me. To be honest, I don't like you either, but I know someone who has been very anxious to see you." They had barely gotten into the lobby before Larry heard a familiar voice.

"You're back!" Larry stepped back and smiled at the little family reunion. He was surprised at Akhmenrah's reaction though, going right up to his brother and offering to come to a truce.

"I'm willing to call a truce for the sake of the children. Nefertiti has especially missed you." Larry could see a strong resemblance between the teenager and her father. You'd have to be stupid to not know they were related.

"I suppose so." Most of the exhibits went back to doing what they usually did. Nick had put on some music for everyone to listen to. Akhmenrah was engaged with his brother in what appeared to be a good conversation whilst Isis and her daughter were giggling at a joke that Teddy had told them. It appeared that things would work out after all. After doing his rounds, Larry had noticed Al Capone trying to win over Nefertiti.

"I appreciate your admiration, however I would prefer being friends." He then asked her to dance, which she had agreed. They made a good couple.

"Maybe things will work out after all, Gigantor."

"Nice to see you've had a change of heart, Jed."

"I'm just stayin' as far away from that goof ball as possible." Something Larry had noticed was that a certain someone was nowhere to be found.

"Neffie, where's your brother?"

"I thought he was with my father, but it would appear they've parted ways. He's been acting oddly lately, and I have a bad feeling about it." Larry nodded.

"Okay, thanks." He then turned the music off, letting everyone know it was almost day time. Al Capone's exhibit was right next door to where Nefertiti was, so they would often walk back together. Larry had Nick clean up what mess there was before they headed home for the day. It was only one month into the summer, and people were often flooding into the museum. The next exhibits had proved to be very profitable.

"Looks like Neffie was right. Things have turned out okay." Everybody had taken to calling the young princess by her childhood moniker, simply to make things easier on everyone.

"You're right, but she did mention her brother's odd behaviour lately. It's been worrying her." That night was one of the four nights a week that the museum was open at night to the public. Al Capone was proving to be quite popular with the ladies, and Nefertiti was proving to be good with the children. They were naturally drawn to her. He went into her exhibit as she was explaining something to them.

"Back then, purple was only worn by the royal family because it was considered to be a royal colour. Purple dye was also very expensive." One little girl raised her hand.

"Does anyone know how the Princess died?" Larry could see a flicker of pain in her eyes.

"Well, many people believe she was poisoned, but the exact circumstances of her death are unknown." The children were collected by the parents. Larry went over to where Nefertiti was.

"You look pale."

"I didn't expect that question to come up. I don't like talking about my death." Larry knew she was hiding something, but he didn't press that matter any further.

"I don't think anyone would. Just say what you said a moment ago and things should be fine." Within moments, another group of people had come in and the same routine was done all over again. The museum was then closed for the night, allowing the exhibits to do as they pleased. Larry felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Isis, it's you. What can I help you with?"

"I wanted to talk to you about my daughter. She's been very quiet lately and I don't like it. I think the way her brother has been behaving is worrying her. Ammon has stayed in his exhibit for the past week and has refused to come out."

"Well, I'm sure things will sort themselves out. They're teenagers and need their space." Little did anyone know how things would turn out. The dynamics amongst the exhibits had not changed much, but Kahmunrah was proving himself to everyone that he wasn't all bad. Things seemed to be going well. Then again, looks could be deceptive. When Larry arrived the following night for his usual shift, he noticed how quiet it was. Everyone should have woken up by now. Nick looked at him.

"Maybe we should check Akhmenrah's exhibit to see what's going on." The two did just that, only to discover the tablet was missing.

"Where could the tablet be? If McPhee finds out, I'm in big trouble." They split up and checked everywhere the tablet could possibly be.

"Find it?"

"No sign of it, dad." They heard a window smash and headed to where the noise was. To their surprise, the thieves had hidden themselves in Nefertiti's exhibit, and the shattering was from one of the display cases that held some valuable jewellery.

"Hey! Put those down!" Larry wasn't surprised that it was three boys that his son went to school with. He'd heard that they frequently skipped class and often caused trouble.

"Listen, put the tablet down. That thing is worth a fortune and if it gets damaged who knows what will happen." The piece that brought the exhibits to life was turned so that it's power didn't activate.

"It's our tablet now."

"Brandon, this isn't cool. Put Akhmenrah's tablet down before you do something you regret." One of the other boys, Michael had grabbed the tablet, and the middle piece turned. The tablet glowed for a brief moment and then a voice was heard.

"Guards, seize them!" Nefertiti had ordered her guards to seize the wanna-be thieves. She went to speak to them.

"I would like you to hand back my jewellery and that tablet and I shall allow you to leave."

"You can't tell us what to do. You're dressing like a complete slut."

"They're in trouble now." Larry and Nick backed up a bit.

"I can assure you I am no whore. I happen to be a Princess, and I was raised to have respect for my body."

"I'd certainly like a piece of it." The three boys laughed.

"I will ask you one more time to return the tablet and jewellery to me. You would not want to make me angry." Nick nodded.

"Guys, just do as she says. You really don't want to make her angry." Brandon stepped forward, appearing to want to return the tablet. Instead, he handed the artifact to Michael before grabbing hold of the young woman.

"You've got spirit. I like that." He put his hands on her bum, earning himself a slap.

"You are a disgusting individual! How dare you put you hands on me!"

"You're just an actress, and my soon to be girlfriend." Nefertiti shook her head.

"I don't know what that word means, however I am priestess and I have devoted myself to the gods body and soul. If you won't listen to me, then maybe I should get my father. You certainly wouldn't want to make him angry." At that moment, both Kahmunrah and Akhmenrah showed up, and neither one looked happy.

"How dare you put your hands on my daughter!" The items were retrieved and returned to their rightful owners. A few other exhibits watched as Brandon and his two sidekicks were escorted out by police.

"The exhibits are coming to life, I saw it with my own eyes!" The officer shut the door.

"Yeah, sure they did." He turned to Larry.

"We'll make sure these trouble makers get what they deserve." With that, they left. Larry nodded.

"Good thing that the officer thinks they're crazy. That was close." Nick nodded.

"It was close. Not many people know the truth." Once everyone had woken up, Larry had told them what happened so that if someone got in again, then they would know what to look for. That also applied to the nights that the museum was open to the public. Nobody had any idea that thieves would soon be the least of their worries.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This chapter is the first of a series of flash backs, and gives more insight into Akhmenrah and his family and it's my own version of how things happened. Enjoy!

Chapter Four: Flashback Part One

The eight year old Prince Akhmenrah was running around the palace as he usually did, playing with the older daughter of one his father's friends. Fourteen year old Isis was already proving to be a beauty, and already had been proposed to by several suitors. However, the young woman had ultimately chosen to be the bride of Akhmenrah's twenty-seven year old brother. Kahmunrah was bad tempered, with a quick wit and prone to fits of excessive violence. Isis however, had changed him. He still despised his eight year old brother for stealing the throne from him, but Isis had made sure that he didn't bring any harm to her future brother-in-law.

"Has a date been set for your wedding?" Akhmenrah handed Isis a cup of water. The two had stopped their playing.

"We are to be married on my fifteenth birthday, which is only a few weeks away." Another good thing about Isis is that she knew how to behave like a Princess. She had grown up with Akhmenrah's family and knew what it was like.

"I'm sure you'll look beautiful." Isis smiled.

"Akhmenrah, you're very kind. One day you're going to make a very lucky girl very happy indeed." The two headed to their separate rooms to change for dinner. Akhmenrah was surprised that Isis could put up with his brother, but it was obvious how much she adored him. They were an odd couple indeed. He did his best to listen in on a conversation between his father and Isis' father.

"Your daughter is a fine young woman, Hasani. She will have many sons."

"It's a good match. Who knows? Maybe one of her children will preside over Egypt one day. We can only wait and see what the gods have planned for them." Akhmenrah was tempted to say that girls were just as capable as boys, but he thought better of it. Isis had formally been introduced to the people as a soon-to-be princess. She was well liked by just about everyone.

"Akhmenrah, I have a gift for you." Isis had one of the servants bring over what appeared to be a ball of fluff. Upon closer inspection, the young prince realized it was a cat.

"Thank you. I like it very much." The furry creature happily curled up in Akhmenrah's lap. Isis was a great cat lover, and kept several of them. The cat she had given him was a brown colour, with white paws. Within a few weeks, the fifteenth birthday of the now Princess had come and gone. Married life was treating her well.

"Akhmenrah, come here a moment. Your father wishes to speak with us." The young Prince followed Hasani to his father's throne room. Isis was there, along with Kahmunrah.

"Is everything alright, father?" Amenhotep nodded at his younger son.

"Everything is fine. In fact, everything is perfect. In a few months, you will be an uncle." Akhmenrah was quite shocked at this. It had only been a mere three months since his older brother had married. This proved that Isis was a healthy and fertile young woman.

"That is indeed wonderful news." It had been decided that the unborn baby, regardless of sex, would be a Prince or a Princess. Later on, Akhmenrah went to see Isis.

"Akhmenrah, what are you doing here? You should be in bed. It's very late." The pregnancy was going without complication.

"I know. I wanted to come and say goodnight to you." Isis smiled. Akhmenrah truly was very kind. Sometimes he was too kind.

"I appreciate your concern. You should have been there when I told your brother I was with child. He was beyond thrilled." She took his hand and put it on her swollen belly.

"I felt the baby kick!" That was an exciting moment. Three more kicks followed, and they were very strong.

"The child has been quite active today." Before leaving Akhmenrah turned to Isis.

"I shall pray for a safe delivery." Just as he was about to leave however, he noticed something off.

"Is everything alright?" Isis shook her head.

"Go fetch the midwife." As soon as word got out that Isis had gone into labour, everything went wild. People were running around preparing the royal nursery for the baby, and Akhmenrah himself had been shooed away to a nearby room, along with his brother and father. It was normal for a woman to labour for up to an entire day before bringing her child into the world. Second babies tended to come into the world faster, and sometimes preparations for the birth were not complete when the child arrived.

"I am looking forward to seeing my first grandchild. I'm sure he'll be strong and healthy."

"Father, there's a chance the unborn baby is a girl. However, Isis is young and has many child bearing years ahead of her. If my wife can give me a healthy daughter, then she can bear a healthy son." Akhmenrah nodded.

"I agree. What we should all hope for is that both mother and child are safe and healthy." After what had seemed like an eternity, the head midwife had reappeared.

"How has the Princess fared?"

"Princess Isis has done well, however she is very tired. She has safely been delivered of a Prince and a Princess."

"Twins? That's unheard of!" Akhmenrah beamed.

"How are the babies?" The midwife smiled.

"The newborn Princess is a bit smaller than her brother. I've helped to bring hundreds of babies into the world and these babies are two of the strongest and healthiest infants I have ever seen." The following morning, Akhmenrah was allowed to visit his sister-in-law.

"I brought some flowers for you."

"Thank you, Akhmenrah. They're very nice." The young Prince then turned his attention to his niece and nephew.

"Father was very surprised to hear you had safely delivered twins. Have you decided upon names yet?" Isis nodded.

"Yes, we have named our son Ammon and our daughter Nefertiti." Akhmenrah smiled as his newborn niece grabbed hold of his pointer finger. Her eyes were very dark.

"Neffie looks so much like her father. I think she'll be a great beauty."

"Of course she will." Akhmenrah said as he picked up the young Princess. "Look at her mother." Prince Ammon remained asleep. Nefertiti on the other hand, proved to be very curious. She looked at her uncle inquisitively, her dark eyes scanning his features.

"Welcome to the world, little Princess." The twins had grown quickly into chubby, happy little handfuls. They were now almost four years old. Isis herself was nineteen, and, after a bad miscarriage, had been told to never conceive again. Akhmenrah himself was almost fourteen.

"Akhmenrah, what are you thinking?"

"About what to do now. I never expected to become Pharaoh at such a young age." The year prior, Amenhotep had died, leaving the throne of Egypt to his younger son.

"You'll make an excellent ruler. Your brother is still quite angry about it, but he doesn't show it as much as he used to. He told me it is for the sake of our children." Just then, a giggle was heard.

"Princess Nefertiti, you come back here this instant!" The servant managed to get hold of the four year old.

"Put me down!" Isis went over.

"What happened?"

"The Princess was playing in the temple with the Pharaoh Akhmenrah's tablet. I managed to catch her before she broke anything."

"Neffie, how many times has mummy told you not touch things that do not belong to you?" The four year old, not knowing what to say, looked at the floor.

"Go and apologize to your uncle."

"I sorry." Akhmenrah smiled.

"All is forgiven. However, if you wish to see the tablet again, I request you come and ask me first." Nefertiti nodded before going to chase her brother.

"She's very much like her father, only she doesn't have a lisp." The two laughed.

"Have you gotten any ideas on who you will take as a wife?"

"I'm only thirteen. Maybe in a few years I shall decide upon a wife." Isis nodded.

"Well, you do whatever you believe is best." The twins were, well twins, but they were vastly different in terms of their personalities. Ammon was quiet, but strong type like his mother, while Nefertiti was stubborn, active and short tempered like her father.

"Kahmunrah told me this morning over breakfast that he believes he's found the ideal husband for our daughter. I don't like it, but he shares your father's name and is a good natured young boy."

"Has the betrothal been made official?"

"Yes, they are to be married when Nefertiti is sixteen years old. She gets along with Amenhotep quite well which is a good thing. Hopefully they'll get along when they marry." Akhmenrah nodded. He planned to marry for love. There were many young women vying for his attentions.

"Mummy, guess what?" Isis kneeled down to be at eye level with her daughter.

"What is it, darling?"

"I got to see inside a temple, and I saw a lady with a cat head! She spoke to me too!"

"What did she say to you?"

"She told me that I am special and that I would make a fine priestess." Akhmenrah blinked with surprise, as did Isis. Based on the description of the now ten year old, it sounded like she had been shown a vision by Bastet.

"That sounds very interesting. Are you sure you want to be a priestess though?" Nefertiti nodded.

"Yes, I would very much like to be a priestess. It will give me greater opportunities to help others. I believe that this is the fate the gods have chosen for me." Kahmunrah was not easily convinced, but eventually relented.

"Alright. You can be a priestess if that is what you want." Like her mother, Nefertiti was also a great cat lover, and allowed many cats to live with her. Shortly after, Akhmenrah himself married a young woman named Ketet, the daughter of one of his closest friends. She was a pleasant and pretty young woman, but she did not like Nefertiti and her brother very much, and she made her dislike of them known.

"Akhmenrah, I do believe that your nephew has a much stronger claim to the throne. Your niece does too."

"Ketet, do not say such things. Ammon has yet to be betrothed and Nefertiti is training to become a high priestess, and willingly gave up her chances to become queen of Egypt, although she retains her title as a Princess." Akhmenrah tried to soothe his new wife.

"Yes, but what if-" He silenced her with a kiss.

"We will have healthy sons and daughters. I promise you that much."

"I still don't trust Kahmunrah one bit. He's a schemer and Nefertiti is just as tricky as her father."

"Well, yes. There is no denying that Nefertiti is very much like my brother, but she has chosen her path in life, and will become a priestess." Akhmenrah chose to leave the matter at that and went to speak with his niece. As usual, he found her in the temple dedicated to Bastet. Several cats lounged around doing absolutely nothing, while Nefertiti was at the temple altar.

"Uncle Akhmenrah." Nefertiti gave a deep bow to her uncle, who was only a few years older than she was.

"I see you're working hard. How have you been?"

"I've been doing well. I was simply asking Bastet to bless you and the Queen with strong, healthy sons." Akhmenrah smiled.

"I appreciate that very much. As you know, your mother became pregnant with you within three months of her marriage to your father."

"I have been told the story of my birth." Akhmenrah decided to have lunch with his niece. He enjoyed spending time with her.

"I sense that something is on your mind. If anything is bothering you, I want you to be able to tell me."

"I overheard your wife speaking poorly of myself and my family. I know she does not trust my father, but I do not believe I have given her a reason to distrust me."

"Ketet worries that if she cannot bear me a son that your father will be able to claim the throne, which was originally his birth right. My birth was a surprise in itself. I was not expected to live long, as I was always very small."

"I am sure that everyone is grateful you have thrived. You are a very good leader. I only pray for your eternal happiness." Nefertiti had always put others before herself. She certainly did not get that trait from her father.

"If anything else is bothering you, please do not hesitate to tell me so I can find a way to help you." Something was telling Akhmenrah that there was something much more serious going on, but, out of respect for his niece, he didn't press on the matter.

He only hoped that whatever was bothering her would in time, pass.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Flashback Part Two

The past few weeks had not been easy on Nefertiti and her family. When she had been told of the death of her uncle, she had been upset. They were close, but she was much closer with her father. Then her own father was declared Pharaoh, which meant that her twin brother, Prince Ammon, was now the Crown Prince and heir to the throne. She was still a Princess, but had chosen her path as a priestess. Now at the age of thirteen, she was almost an adult in the eyes of her people.

"Sister, you've been awfully quiet lately."

"Ammon, you know you're not allowed into my chambers without the permission of my guards." The two siblings glared at each other.

"I still cannot understand why our father favours you over me. I'm the future Pharaoh."

"I'm aware of that. However, maybe the reason our father favours me is because I do not skip out on my lessons and obey him. You on the other hand frequently do not show up to lessons and you do what you please. If it were up to me, you would not be the heir to the throne."

"Why not?"

"You are power hungry, unkind and immature. Your behaviour is atrocious and you apparently have developed a reputation as a womanizer." With that, she ordered her brother to leave her room, which he did. Turning back to her mirror, Nefertiti applied her eye make up and left, two of her maids escorting her. Servants bowed to her as she walked past them. Ammon's behaviour had started to make her nervous. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for power.

"Princess, you seem very nervous."

"Hathor, I assure you that I am fine. Despite what my brother has told me, I pose no threat to him." The older woman nodded and they went for breakfast. When Nefertiti arrived in the dining hall, she could sense the stares of almost everyone. She had grown up to be quite a beauty. Then again, her mother was well known because of her good looks. Breakfast was a quiet affair. Once it was over, Nefertiti headed off to a nearby temple, where she would make ceremonial offerings to the gods in exchange for the prosperity of her people. Her most trusted maid, Hathor remained with her. Both of the older woman's daughters had married and she behaved in a motherly manner towards her, even though she was not her child by blood.

"I over heard your father bragging about you early yesterday. He's quite proud of you."

"I'm told that frequently. However, I am but a simple priestess, devoted to the gods body and soul. This is the path in life they have chosen for me, and I must be dutiful and accept their choices." Hathor nodded. Nefertiti had showed great intelligence from a young age, and, unlike many women, knew how to read and write. Most Princesses could not do such things. Then again, Hathor supposed it was because Nefertiti was a priestess.

"I hope my own daughters have children that grow up to be as kind as you are. I remember your late uncle when he was a young child. He was so kind and sweet natured." Upon seeing the upset look, Hathor changed the topic of their conversation.

"Do you truly believe your brother is unfit to rule?"

"Absolutely. He is cruel, unkind to others and power hungry. He will only bring Egypt into ruin."

"Who do you think your father's successor should be then?"

"I believe Amenhotep would be a fine choice. He was originally supposed to be my intended husband, but when I chose to become a priestess, he accepted my choice and quickly found a good wife who has bore him four healthy sons."

"Yes, Amenhotep would make a good ruler. He also shares his name with your paternal grandfather, does he not?"

"He was named in his honour. At least that is what I have been told." As Nefertiti and her brother approached their fifteenth birthday, the political dynamics in the palace were changing. A possible alliance with the Roman Emperor seemed very likely. Nefertiti liked the Romans and found their habits interesting. They did things differently than what she had been taught, but that did not make them bad people. Their military was especially strong. However, the biggest changes were coming from within her own family. She had noticed her father looking more and more ill as each day passed. She could sense his time was almost up, even though neither of them wanted to admit it. Her thoughts turned to the current Roman Emperor, Caeser. He was stubborn, but a good leader of his people and merely did what he thought was best for them. She wondered if her brother would turn his back on Rome when he came into power.

"Princess, I have some very unfortunate news for you."

"What is it?" Hathor stood by her mistress loyally.

"Unfortunately, I must be the one to inform you of the death of your parents."

"Wh-What? My mother is very healthy, how could she die?"

"The death of your father early this morning broke her heart and she chose to take her own life rather than live without him." Now Nefertiti truly worried for her own safety now that her brother was on the throne. It only spelled disaster.

"I take it that my brother Ammon is now Pharaoh? Or did my father declare someone else his successor?" Amenhotep unrolled a piece of parchment.

"Your father declared that you were to become ruler of Egypt upon his death. He believed that your brother is unfit to rule Egypt and stated that you can marry whomever you choose." At that very moment, Nefertiti broke down into a fit of tears. Both of her parents were dead, and now, at the tender age of fifteen, she was now Queen of Egypt, a title she never expected to gain. Hathor comforted her, offering words of encouragement and a shoulder to cry on.

"Neffie, you truly are your father's daughter. You will be the greatest Queen that Egypt has ever seen." Neffie had been a moniker bestowed upon her by her father at the age of two, and it stuck.

"I am unsure if I am capable of ruling. I was not brought up for this."

"I can assure you that you will have plenty of advisors who will be loyal to you. Many of them are experts in areas that would help you." After calming down, Nefertiti returned to her room for the night. She was awoken early the next morning to prepare for her coronation. She remembered what Hathor had said to her the previous day and realized that maybe she would become a great ruler. She thought back to a child hood memory, where her father was introducing her to an ally of his for the first time.

"One day my daughter will preside over empires." Those words ran through her head over and over again.

"Everyone is waiting for you, my Queen." With that, Nefertiti headed to the throne room. There were cheers for her, but she knew deep down that many of these good wishes were not genuine, as many of the people making them were supporters of her brother. She looked back at everyone. Many of the servants were waiting for her to tell them to do something. Nefertiti knew that she was the first woman to become Queen without being married. So, in one way, she had done something unique and historical.

"You looked so radiant during the ceremony." Hathor stated as she brushed the hair of the young queen.

"Thank you. I do feel the great responsibility now. I have been given a gift I did not expect."

"You will be a great ruler, just like your father and uncle were." Nefertiti looked at the amethyst pendant that hung around her neck. It had been a gift from her late uncle Akhmenrah on her eleventh birthday. She constantly wore it so that she would have something to remind her of someone she had loved very much.

"Many people seem to think that as well. I have also decided to solidify our alliance with Rome. I believe they will prove to be an excellent asset because of how strong their military forces are."

"Ultimately, choices like that rest in your hands. Only you can determine our future." The one thing that Nefertiti was worried about was how long her reign would last. Her grandfather had only been Pharaoh for eight years. Her uncle had ruled for almost five years, and her own father was Pharaoh for just shy of four years. The last three Pharaohs had not ruled for even a decade. How long would she last? Her first six months as queen were coming to an end, and several of her high ranking servants were strongly suggesting she marry and produce an heir. Hathor had also pushed this idea, mainly to keep the throne out of the hands of her brother, who was becoming more and more paranoid. Throughout the day, Nefertiti pondered all her possible options for a husband. Caeser had three sons of his own, and his oldest was still unmarried at the age of seventeen. Like many boys, he had been named for his father, but Nefertiti frequently called him by his first name of Julius so she would not confuse the two. He was the most appropriate option, and Nefertiti was confident she could grow to love him. He was certainly handsome enough. She had chosen to announce her choice at dinner that night.

"This will ensure the alliance between Rome and Egypt." Hathor had whispered to her.

"I believe that this is the best option for me to take." The young queen took a bite of the fish, which was proving to be tasty. She then was told to announce her decision. However, she felt odd.

"Neffie, are you alright? You're very pale." Nefertiti went into a coughing fit. People were cleared from the dining hall until only a small handful of people remained. When she finally stopped coughing, the sight that was before her was very alarming. She had coughed up a great deal of blood, one of the biggest signs of poisoning.

"We must take the Queen to her chambers right away! Amenhotep, fetch the physician and tell him it is an emergency." Nefertiti's vision was getting blurry. She felt as though she were on fire. When she opened her eyes again, she was back in her room with Hathor watching over her.

"The physician is getting some medicine for you. Be as still as you can." Another coughing fit commenced. The bed sheets were stained with blood, and another servant had just left to get rid of a bowl that she had been getting sick in. Nefertiti knew her time was short.

"I just know my brother is behind this." Another coughing fit. A horrible fever, coupled with coughing up blood and vomiting left her chances of survival very slim.

"Try not to think about that and get rest. Focus on something positive." Laying her head back down, Nefertiti could hear a voice in the back of her head. She knew that although she was only a few months shy of her sixteenth birthday, it was her time. Just then, a vision appeared in her mind.

'It is time for you to leave this world.' With that, Nefertiti had followed the goddess Bastet to the after life. She would be able to see her family again, especially her beloved father.

"The Queen has passed on." The tone Amenhotep used was grim. Hathor used the blankets to cover up and provide respect to the deceased monarch.

"She believes her brother is behind her death. To be honest with you, I agree with her that he put this plan into action. He may not have been the one who actually poisoned her, but he was very much involved in this plot." Amenhotep stared at Hathor for a moment. He nodded quietly.

"We should be fearing for our lives now that he is in charge. Maybe the best idea is to gather our families and leave for Rome. We will be safe there. I spoke with the Emperor and he agreed to provide a safe haven for us should something like this happen."

"Nefertiti was so young. She didn't deserve this. First someone murders her uncle, then she loses her parents to sickness and suicide, and now this. What cruel fates have the gods bestowed upon our people?"

The end of an era could be a blessing or a curse. Only this time, it was a situation where it was nothing more than the most horrible curse anyone could have ever imagined.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: To clear up some events in the previous chapter, I will tell you how the characters died:

Akhmenrah – Murdered by an unknown assassin at the age of nineteen.

Kahmunrah – Became ill and died at the age of thirty-eight

Isis – Took her own life upon the death of her husband

Nefertiti – Poisoned by an unknown individual at the age of fifteen

Hopefully this will clear things up for you, the readers. Now onto chapter six! This chapter gives a bit more insight into the discovery of Akhmenrah and his tablet. It also reveals that Nefertiti requested to be buried with her uncle, and that her wishes were followed.

Chapter Six: Discovery

Nefertiti awoke with a start. Her dark eyes were looking into blackness. What had happened? How long had it been since her death? Where was she and how had she gotten there? She could hear alarming noises from somewhere nearby. She recognized her uncle's voice right away. Akhmenrah was claustrophobic, and being trapped in his sarcophagus didn't help at all.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" No answer was received. She banged her fist against the lid several times and yelled louder.

"Hello? Is there anyone there who can help me?" At that moment, she heard voices. They were speaking the English language, something her mother had taught her. She listened curiously.

"We've finally done it! All those years of research have paid off, Akhmenrah and his tablet have been found! This will be the biggest event in history since the Titanic went down!" Nefertiti wasn't sure what this 'Titanic' was, but it must have been something or someone important. She could feel herself being moved before going back to rest. When she finally came to a stop, she had awoken once again. She looked around. Her bandages had been undone, most likely so someone could study her further. It was strange, but then again, other cultures had different opinions on things. She carefully stepped out of her sarcophagus and looked around. There were many strange instruments. On a table, lay a very familiar object. Picking up the tablet, she examined it closely. This tablet was giving her life again. She noticed her uncle laying nearby.

"Where are we?" Nefertiti handed Akhmenrah his tablet.

"I am not sure. There are many strange instruments here. Maybe we are in another country perhaps?" Just then, their conversation was cut short by an elderly man coming in. He dropped the cup he was carrying, which smashed into many tiny pieces.

"Good lord, I had heard the rumours of Akhmenrah's tablet being able to bring things back to life, but I never thought it would be true!" The man came over to them.

"Do either of you speak English at all?" Nefertiti nodded.

"I speak English well, although my uncle does not. I shall be happy to translate." The man offered chairs for them to sit down in.

"So, if you are Akhmenrah's niece, than that would make Kahmunrah your father?"

"Yes, would you happen to know where he is?" The man shook his head.

"Unfortunately, his tomb has yet to be discovered." Nefertiti looked around.

"What year is it?"

"1926." So it had been close to three thousand years since Nefertiti herself had died.

"Things have changed. However, I must ask that you do not reveal to anyone the powers of this tablet. It would be a disaster if it's powers fell into the wrong hands." The man, who had introduced himself as Edward agreed.

"Do you think you could tell me more about life back in Egypt? I would be willing to teach your uncle to speak English in exchange and keep this secret." The trio had talked every night for many months. Akhmenrah quickly picked up the English language.

"I do have some unfortunate news. You will both be leaving Cambridge."

"Where will we be going?"

"Akhmenrah, you will be going on permanent display in New York's Museum of Natural History. Nefertiti, you will be heading to Germany to be displayed at the University of Munich. They have a small Egyptology department there."

"When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning. I must be going, so I trust that you will return to where you are supposed to be before dawn?" With that, Edward left.

"This will be the last night I shall be alive, and you will continue this." Akhmenrah put a hand on Nefertiti's shoulder.

"Do not worry, I have an idea." Taking her pendant, Nefertiti watched her uncle closely. The tablet had absorbed the item for a moment before it reappeared.

"Now you will be able to come to life as long as this pendant remains with you." Nefertiti gave her uncle a firm hug.

"Best of luck. Maybe one day we shall meet again." With that, Nefertiti climbed back into her sarcophagus. As she expected, she awoke every night, and thought of her good memories to get her through it. She wished that someone would let her out so she could see how the outside world had changed. Then again, nobody probably even knew she was coming back to life. Night after night, she went through the same routine. Wake up, stare into what seemed like an eternity of blackness and go back to sleep. Occasionally, Nefertiti would hear voices in many different languages, most of which she did not recognize. One night, she tried to get someone's attention to let her out, however, all she managed to achieve was scaring people away, to the point that very few, if any people came into her exhibit. Once, she had overheard some workers talking about it, and claiming her exhibit was haunted. Although she was always aware of what was going on around her, one night her pendant had stopped working.

'The power must have been used up.' It appeared that Nefertiti would now be asleep forever, however, one night that all changed. She could hear many voices, and many animals making noises. She wondered where she was.

"Alright, let's open this last crate." When Nefertiti awoke that night, it was the night she was reunited with her uncle, mother and brother. It was also when she found herself at the Museum of Natural History.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Betrayal

As Nefertiti watched all the other exhibits have a good time, her mind drifted back to the day she died. It was the anniversary today.

"Hey Neffie, you okay?"

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Larry sat next to her.

"You've been very quiet tonight. Why don't you go join the soccer game?"

"I'm fine. Really." Larry took her aside to somewhere more private.

"You've got something on your mind. Is it about your brother?" She nodded.

"Yes, but it's something I would prefer to keep to myself." Larry then offered her a cup of tea, which she gratefully accepted.

"I promise I won't tell anyone if you tell me." What the night guard heard next surprised him.

"Today is the anniversary of the day I died. I was in fact poisoned, and I have always suspected my brother is behind it, however I have no way of proving it unless he decided to confess."

"I heard you were pretty young when you died."

"I was five and a half months shy of my sixteenth birthday. I had only been Queen for a little over six months. I know my brother took the throne upon my death, but I do not know if he married and had children." Larry dropped his cup.

"You were only fifteen when you died?"

"Yes, and for many noblewomen my age would already be married. My mother was only fifteen when she married my father. I also suspect that my brother is planning something, however I cannot think of anything that he would gain from doing so."

"Sorry if this is a little too personal, but what exactly drove your brother to hate you?"

"I was always the favourite child. I was a model daughter and Princess. I did what my father told me to do and I never skipped my lessons." Larry kept listening closely.

"I was also very intelligent, and this showed from an early age. I had a close relationship with my father. We were almost inseparable. Once I was deemed old enough to understand politics, he would frequently consult me on who he should form alliances with. When my friend Amenhotep's father Hasani found out, he was horrified that the Pharaoh was asking for military and political advice from his daughter." The mere thought was quite funny.

"It sounds like you had a good child hood."

"I did. I was given everything I ever wanted and then some. I had my own pony before I could even walk. I was given the best of everything. Ammon, on the other hand was, how shall I put it? Rebellious. He would frequently skip lessons, pull childish pranks and by the age of thirteen had developed a reputation as a notorious womanizer. I wouldn't be surprised if he never got married."

"Sounds like a prize catch then."

"I want to thank you for allowing me to rant. Normally I keep such matters to myself."

"It's alright. It was interesting hearing more about your family. Also, I'm not sure if you've noticed, but Al Capone has a real soft spot for you." Larry had noticed that Nefertiti had gone several shades of pink.

"I'm well aware. However, I have told him I wish to remain friends and he has respected my decision." Larry nodded as they headed back to the lobby.

"Well, that's good. Everybody deserves to be treated with dignity and respect." On the way back, they passed by Nefertiti's exhibit. Her guards had taken notice of her and they didn't look happy.

"Translation? What are they saying?" Nefertiti yelled something back at them in Egyptian, but from what Larry could tell, they weren't buying it.

"We need to find the others!" So the two ran off to the lobby, where many of the exhibits were confused.

"Neffie, there you are! You look pale."

"My own guards have betrayed me and have chosen to side with my brother." Isis comforted her daughter. At that moment, Akhmenrah came in, and for the first time, Larry saw that the young Pharaoh could have a temper.

"Someone stole my tablet!" Larry had everyone split up into groups to look for the tablet.

"Did they say why they chose to take your brother's side?" Teddy offered a comforting hand to Nefertiti, who, by this time, was awash in tears.

"They said that I was never the rightful heir to the throne, which is true. That honour belonged to my brother, but my father left the throne to me."

"With good reason, I might add. Your brother was far too violent for my tastes. He was putting a strain on the relationship between myself and your mother." Isis bit her lip.

"Neffie, your father is right, and I suspect that Ammon is the one who stole Akhmenrah's tablet." Everybody was quiet for a moment. Akhmenrah had always suspected there was a larger reason on why Nefertiti had insisted on becoming a priestess, but he never thought to ask her why until now.

"Nefertiti, why did you insist on becoming a priestess?" Thinking quietly for a moment, Nefertiti knew there was no escaping now.

"Well, the day I came to my mother and told her that I had seen an image of Bastet, I was not lying. She told me that I must become a priestess, and that she had given to me some of her own spiritual powers and that one day my end would keep those I love and care about safe, but I was never sure as to what she meant." When the groups had come back, nobody had seen any sign of the missing tablet.

"Now what do we do?" Larry got everyone quiet before speaking.

"Did anyone check Ammon's exhibit? If anything, he's probably hidden the tablet in there." So everyone went there. They did find the tablet and something much more shocking.

"Sister, so kind of you to join me."

"Do not play games with me, Ammon. Bestow the tablet upon our uncle and cease your foolish behaviour."

"Absolutely not. Do you really think I would throw away a chance at immortality?" Immortality? What did he mean by that?

"As I just said, your behaviour is foolish."

"Nefertiti, believe me, I know exactly why you became a priestess. Although you never divulged this information to anyone, you are in fact the human reincarnation of Bastet, which is why she appeared to you when you were a child." The was a loud gasp among all the exhibits, many of whom started whispering about what they just heard.

"I still do not understand how that has anything to do you your idiotic fantasies of living forever."

"It has everything to do with it. The spell I need to perform requires you to die for it to work properly. Everybody within this museum will remain awake until the spell is complete, even if it is daylight. For those outside the museum, it will be as if time itself has stopped."

"I also conclude that you were the one who poisoned me due to your jealousy of me being the favourite child?"

"Yes, I was the one who poisoned you. I knew that if you married and produced a legitimate son then I would never become King. So that is why I had you poisoned." Larry could sense the anger that Kahmunrah held. He continued listening. Before anything else could be said or done, Ammon had vanished into thin air, along with Nefertiti's guards. There was a moment of awkward silence before anyone spoke.

"Nefertiti, why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I wasn't supposed to. I was to keep the fact that I had these powers to myself. I now understand what Bastet meant. My death means everyone I care for and love will be safe. However, if I die tonight then my brother's plan will work." Nefertiti turned to leave.

"You're not going allow your brother to kill you, are you?"

"Father, I have no choice. I don't want to see anyone here suffer. These last few months here, with all of you, have been some of the happiest times of my life. You have all become my friends, and I consider you family. I will not allow my brother to destroy any of you." With that, the young Princess turned to face her death.

"She reminds me a bit of Anne Boleyn, the way she's going to her death with such dignity." Kahmunrah didn't listen.

"We must stop her brother. I no longer care what happens to Ammon, but I would never be able to forgive myself if something happened to my daughter."

"What can we do though?" Akhmenrah said, going to comfort his older brother.

"We can think of something."

"There's very little hope. Ammon has the tablet and he has taken control of Nefertiti's guards as well as my own. I cannot enter my own exhibit. Nothing I say will persuade them otherwise."

"Listen you guys, we can do this! If there's a will, there's a way." Teddy agreed.

"As I have frequently told Lawrence, if it can be dreamed, it can be done!" The entire museum had banded together, when, just over a year ago, they were fighting against Kahmunrah, who was now a key part in their efforts.

"I take it you're now going to kill me?"

"Wise decision on deciding to submit to your fate, Nefertiti."

"I simply ask that you leave the inhabitants of this museum to live their lives in peace. Including our parents and uncle, along with Larry and his family."

"I am willing to agree to those terms you have requested." He dragged her to the very gate that had almost ended the lives of many one year ago.

"What does our father's gate to the underworld have to do with this?"

"It will provide me with the immortality I desire when your blood has been spilled on it." Nefertiti noticed there was a small crack in the gate. She concluded her blood needed to get there. She placed her hand over that spot and said a silent prayer that her friends and loved ones – especially Al Capone, the gangster she had now realized she had fallen in love with, would be safe. Closing her eyes so she wouldn't have to see herself being murdered again, she felt a sharp, stabbing pain in her side, and then in her hand. She stumbled back. Her vision was getting blurry, and she could see the blood pouring from her wounds. By that point, everyone was in a massive battle, trying to stop Ammon from succeeding.

"Nefertiti, I have figured out a way to stop your brother." Nefertiti was now hiding underneath the desk with her uncle.

"What can I do? I have served my purpose."

"Listen, I am going to tell you the tablet's combination. Open the gate and send your brother into the underworld. His plan will be ruined if he winds up there." Akhmenrah helped his niece up. He could see she was summoning every last ounce of strength she possessed.

"I will do what I can to help." Akhmenrah let her go and went to help his brother. The two had become close over the last few months and had repaired their relationship. They could forgive each other, but they would never forget why they had fought in the first place. For a moment, the fighting had stopped.

"You whore! What do you think you're doing?"

"Sending you into the depths of hell where you belong." There was a brief struggle, but with a little stubbornness, Nefertiti ultimately managed to defeat her brother. Although it pained her somewhat to do so. There were loud cheers from everyone, but Nefertiti's vision had gone black the moment the gate had closed.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I hope you're enjoying the story so far! There will be another chapter after this one, maybe two, so hang in there! Also, this chapter will be quite short, but do enjoy the story!

Chapter Eight: My Immortal

Larry stopped everyone from cheering the moment he heard tears. It wasn't Isis, and it certainly wasn't Kahmunrah or Akhmenrah. When he located the source, he found Al Capone, sitting against a wall, holding Nefertiti's blood-soaked, lifeless body in his arms. There was a moment of silence.

"So this was her entire purpose after all." Kahmunrah was stoic for once his life. He would never see his horrid excuse of a son again, and now he just lost his daughter, who, from the moment of her birth, had been his pride and joy.

"Darling, she did this to keep everyone safe. I'm proud to call her my daughter."

"Our daughter." There was a moment of silence for the loss everyone had experienced. Octavius then spoke.

"We should clean up so Larry doesn't lose his job. Then we will hold a funeral service fit for a Queen." Everyone had nodded in agreement before starting the clean up. Larry was grateful that Nick had gotten a stomach bug and stayed home that night. He wouldn't want his son seeing this. He went over to where Kahmnrah was.

"Despite everything we've been through, I wanted to say from one father to another how sorry I am for your loss." The two shook hands.

"Larry, thank you." Not a single tear was shed by anyone except for Al Capone, who was grief struck and heart broken over what had taken place. Larry offered him a cup of tea.

"Just know that she died to not only protect you, but everyone else here." The rest of Capone's gang was helping with the clean up. Within two hours, the whole lobby, where the entire battle had taken place, was spotless. Larry put Jedediah and Octavius onto the desk.

"If anybody would like to say a few words, please feel free to. You will not be judged for your actions." It appeared as if nobody knew what to say.

"I have a few words to say." Everybody turned and looked up at the stair case.

"What is that thing?" Isis turned to Jedediah.

"That would be Bastet. She has a message for everyone. Otherwise she would not be here." The goddess descended the staircase where she could see everyone more clearly.

"We have all suffered a great loss here tonight, and I have observed everything you have all been through. As a gift to all of you and as a thank you for the sacrifice you have all made, I shall allow Nefertiti another chance at life." That cheered everyone up right away. The large feline went over to where Nefertiti's body had been laid out, and placed her left front paw over where her heart would be. A few words were spoken and before anyone could say anything, Bastet had left them. Again, another moment of awkward silence. Al Capone watched Nefertiti carefully. It had only taken a few moments for Nefertiti to open her eyes.

"I thought I had lost you forever." Al helped the young princess sit up.

"Obviously the gods saw fit to allow me a second chance." There was a loud rejoicing from everyone. Akhmenrah prodded his brother forward before the elder of the two threw his arms around his favourite child.

"I am very proud of you."

"I know, father. You always told me so." Larry hated to put a stop on the happy moment.

"I hate to rain on the parade, but we have half an hour until sunrise. Everybody needs to get back to their exhibits." So off everybody went. When sunrise came, Larry looked back at the now still exhibits, knowing how much everyone had come together as one big family. Minutes after everyone had gone back to sleep for the day, McPhee walked in.

"You look rather pleased with yourself."

"I just love my job. You wouldn't be mad at me for that, would you?"

"No, I suppose not. Just don't let anyone steal that tablet." Larry blinked in shock. How long had he known?

"McPhee, how long have you known about Akhmenrah's tablet?"

"I've always known ever since I started working here. I just never let on that I knew and that was why I never questioned the 'animatronics' during the night." Larry nodded.

"Oh, okay. Just don't be alarmed by last night's footage. I'll explain everything tomorrow. I need to get home and get some sleep." The two parted ways.

"Morning dad, how was work last night?"

"It was crazy." Larry then filled Nick in on what had happened.

"I'm glad you weren't there to see what happened." The almost fourteen year old nodded.

"I am too." Larry went to bed, leaving Nick to do his own thing during the day. When he fell asleep on his bed, he had been too tired to take off his night guard uniform, falling into a deep, but happy slumber.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Toward Tomorrow

That night, Larry had brought Nick to the museum for the massive victory party that was going to take place. They brought plenty of food and drinks for everyone. Even though the exhibits didn't need to eat, they could if they chose to.

"Hey guys, I brought tons of food for everyone!" Larry had told McPhee earlier that day what had happened, and he sensed relief from the other man.

"Lawrence, you have done fine job of bringing everyone together." Teddy raised a glass.

"Thanks, Teddy."

"I would like to propose a toast to our dear friend Nefertiti, who quite literally went to hell and back, and sacrificed her life so the rest of would be safe. I, for one am grateful she is still among us, and I hope we will all be friends for many years to come."

"Here, here!" There was music, dancing, games on offer, but most people just focused on having a good time. Nick was riding Rexy around the museum with Akhmenrah and Isis, whilst Kahmunrah was engrossed in a conversation with his daughter. Larry went over to where Al Capone was.

"If you want to go ask her to dance with you, do it."

"What if she says no? Dress boy is pretty protective of her." Larry snorted at the nick name.

"He's just doing what any good father would do. Besides, I think she likes you." He gently nudged Capone forward.

"Nefertiti, I think Al here has something he'd like to ask you." He nudged the gangster with his elbow to get him to speak up.

"Would you-dance with me?" The young Princes beamed.

"Absolutely. I would be honoured." So the two hit the dance floor in a classic waltz. Whether anyone would dare to admit it, they made a cute couple. Everybody was disappointed when the party had to end, but they were grateful that the museum would not be doing night time openings for a while, as McPhee said everyone should settle back into a normal routine.

"How long did McPhee say he knew about my tablet?"

"He told me he's always known since he started working here." Larry went back with both Akhmenrah and Kahmunrah to their respective exhibits when he noticed Jedediah and Octavius looking at something. Before Larry could say anything, the Roman general had motioned for him to be quiet. Everyone peered around the corner.

"I'm glad you're still with us. I didn't know what I would do if you didn't come back." Nefertiti smiled.

"Well, I'm glad that everything can now get back to normal, and that nobody will ever have to worry about my brother ever again."

"That fancy dancy tablet your uncle has is pretty cool."

"I think so too. Well, goodnight." Al grabbed her wrist.

"Before you go, I have something I gotta tell you."

"What is it?"

"I know you've probably had guys tell you this a lot, but I mean what I say. I love you, and I couldn't imagine being in this museum without you." Nefertiti stood in silence for a moment, not really knowing what to say or do.

"You're certainly correct when you mention that I have been told this many times before. However, I can sense your feelings towards me are genuine."

"I love you." Capone had said. "I love the public you, the private you, and the side of you that no one gets to see but me." There was a pause.

"I love you, too." The two embraced and shared a kiss before parting ways for the day. Larry got everyone back to their exhibits, and when he returned the following night, things had gotten back to normal. Nick was sitting with Nefertiti, explaining to her how the modern day school system worked and what his school was like.

"Yeah, a lot of my teachers are pretty good. Sometimes they give a lot of homework though."

"What are your classmates like?" Larry waved at them before going to talk to Teddy. He also noticed that Al Capone and Akhmenrah where nowhere to be found.

"I'm not sure where they are. Last time I saw them, they were in Akhmenrah's exhibit."

"Thanks, Teddy. I'm going on my rounds now." As he always did, Larry locked up the things that needed to be locked up. Letting his curiosity get the better of him, he sprinted off to Akhmenrah's exhibit to listen in on the conversation.

"So this tablet of yours could bring us back to life?" Akhmenrah nodded.

"Yes, but the spell needs to be performed on the date of an eclipse."

"Which one?"

"Either eclipse will be fine, but I myself would prefer to do this on a lunar eclipse. There's a better chance of success."

"What happens if the spell fails?"

"Things will remain as they are, you will both be awake at night and asleep during the day." Larry wasn't even aware that the tablet could truly bring someone back to life. You really did learn something new every day.

"That's a relief." The two men went back to their conversation while Larry went back to the lobby. A soccer game had started.

"Hey Neffie, you wanna play? You can be on my team." Nick tossed her the ball.

"Alright, this game looks like fun." It was Nick's team against the Civil War puppets. Although nobody was surprised when Nick's team won.

"That was fun, could we play again tomorrow night?"

"I would love to, but school starts in two weeks and I only have a few more days until I have to stop coming here every night." Nefertiti nodded.

"I see. Is that part of this 'custody arrangement' you were telling me about?"

"Yeah. I'll be able to see everyone here on the weekends, because I stay with my dad on the weekend."

"Your era is so interesting. I wish I could see what it is like during daylight hours." After that conversation was finished, Larry took Nick home, leaving Teddy in charge.

"Nefertiti, could you come here a moment? It's very important!"

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Everyone who could rushed off to Akhmenrah's exhibit, where they could all tell something incredible was about to take place. After some words, which sounded like a spell were read, the tablet glowed more brightly than it ever had. There was a blinding flash of light just as Larry had come back.

"What happened?"

"You're alive now." Akhmenrah had said to his niece. There was a moment of stunned silence.

"I feel so different." Larry walked over to the fifteen year old.

"You look great." He said to her. Akhmenrah nodded.

"You have aged a few years, so instead of being fifteen, you are now eighteen and an adult." Larry offered to allow the two to stay at his apartment until things could get arranged.

"The night time visits are coming back." Larry said as he poured some juice.

"I heard, it's nice that things are getting back to normal." Nefertiti had quickly caught on to how things worked in modern times, and she even got all her paperwork that she needed.

"McPhee said you can both work at the museum during the night visits as well." Larry told them about how that would work out. Nefertiti still had all her memories during her life in Ancient Egypt, which made her job even easier.

"It's nice to be able to make a living for myself. I feel very independent doing this." They only had an hour to get things at the museum ready. Al had disappeared to who knows where.

"My clothes still fit." Larry took her back out to the lobby, where all the exhibits had started to gather.

"Has anyone seen Al Capone?" Akhmenrah said. "I was going to ask him if he would help me explaining some things about entertainment back in my time." Isis blinked.

"Last time I checked, he's having a chat with my husband. However, I don't know what they're talking about."

"Well, they'd better get here soon, there's only fifteen minutes before people start arriving." So everyone decided to wait.

"So, what exactly did you want to ask me?" Kahmunrah was rather surprised at seeing Capone, though he had a gut feeling on what this was about.

"I want to marry Nefertiti, but I wouldn't feel right about it if I didn't ask for your permission first, so here goes. Would you allow me to marry your daughter?" Kahmunrah was not surprised in the slightest, but he nodded his approval. He realized now that he had been wrong to betroth Nefertiti to someone she barely knew, but he hoped this would allow him to make up for that. The two shook hands and headed off to the lobby. People had started coming in. Larry got everyone's attention.

"Could I have everyone's attention please? My friend Al here would like to say something." So naturally, everyone paid attention. Capone found Nefertiti and took her to the center of the room.

"This is a moment that I am glad I can share with everyone here." He then turned to Nefertiti.

"What is it?" The gangster had decided to go for the classic 'down on one knee' proposal.

"You are my strength and my world. You make me the man I have always wanted to be, and I can't imagine spending another second without you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes of course, I'll marry you!" The was a huge round of applause from everyone, patrons and exhibits alike. The ring that Al Capone had given his now fiance was a white gold ring, with a large sapphire surrounded by fifteen diamonds. The couple were allowed to go and sit somewhere together to have a few moments to let everything sink in. So they chose to go up to the roof and watch the stars.

'I never thought I would find someone who makes me so happy. I have everything I need with me. My wonderful parents, my favourite and only uncle, as well as Larry and his son. Al on the other hand, is now the one man I will end up spending the rest of my life with. Despite everything that has happened over the course of my life, I couldn't be happier with how things turned out. Now I know Al and I will be together, as we head toward tomorrow.'

A/N: Well, that's a wrap! I hope you enjoyed my story. Also, for those of you who are curious, the ring that Al Capone gives Nefertiti is the same kind of ring that Prince William gave to his now wife Catherine when he proposed to her. It was his mother's, and because I'm such a big fan of the British Royal Family, I decided to throw that little nod to them in this story.


End file.
